and so the emo fell in love with the jock
by Drop Dead Levi x
Summary: bella and emo, edwards a jock hes failing in class and bella is asigned to tutor him, but as they get to now each other the more they talk. but what will happen if they fall in love?
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, I am not Stephanie Meyer unfortunately so I own none of the place/ cars or original characters ment

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, I am not Stephanie Meyer unfortunately so I own none of the place/ cars or original characters mentioned, any new characters I might just so happen to invent they are mine**.

As I sat at my biology table alone with just my books and my blade I sighed wondering to if the world would be a better place if I wasn't around. Suddenly I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard my name being called on the loud speaker telling me t report to the principals' office. Crap, they must have seen the cuts. Was all I could think as I grabbed my things from the table and stuffed them into my messenger bag, walking swiftly down the isle between two columns of tables, my alabaster skin burning red as twenty five pairs of shocked eyes followed me as I left the room.

When I entered the principals' office I was surprised to see Edward Cullen sitting at a chair in front of the principals desk. I sighed, first in relief because this obviously had nothing to do with me and my self harming, but then in annoyance at the realisation at the fact that this had something to do with high schools Mr popular and sports superstar Edward Cullen- he had hated me since our first day in junior high. No idea why though he just seemed to hate me with a fiery passion. Not that I minded anyway. I think this is something that annoyed him more the fact that I wasn't burning with desire to join his little an club an that I was perfectly ok on my own. After I had been stood in the doorway for a few minutes Mr Johnson the schools principal was starting to get impatient.

"Why don't you take a seat Miss Swan?" he asked, an annoyed edge to his voice. I moved to sit in the uncomfortable orange plastic chair glancing over at Edward who was lounging comfortably in his own large cushioned chair. I sighed and looked at Mr Johnson not sure how long this would take.

"Now Miss Swan, I'm sure you know that Edward here is an A class sports star, ideal for this school to have with our dismal sporting records" she said eyeing me with his beady blue eyes. Good he was getting straight into it, I would get to leave soon go home shoot up on heroin and want to die alone. I realised he was waiting for an answer so I turned my sight back to him.

"Yes of coarse I know who Edward is" I replied, out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward smirk, I whipped my head around and shot him an evil glare and I saw his face straighten immediately. Mr Johnson coughed and both of us turned back to face him again.

"Well Edward" he said facing him "I'm sure you know that your grades are somewhat." He hesitated trying to chose another word for crappy, "colourful" he chose. I coughed to hide a laugh and Edward glare at me.

"And Miss Swan, your grades however are excellent, so with his sports star skills and your super grades…. You how where I'm going with this?" he asked. I looked at him shocked please don't say what I think your going to say.

"You what us to breed?" I heard Edward ask, and I wish I had a camera to show you his face!.

"No" Mr Johnson said trying to suppresses a laugh himself.

"No Edward" I said addressing him directly for the first time in my life. "He wants me to tutor you" I looked at Mr Johnson "am I Right?" I asked and he nodded.

"Very, Very right Miss Swan, You may leave now, I will fill you in on more details when the time comes" he said motioning towards the door.

I got up and Glanced at Edwards face: he looked outraged I knew for a fact there would be a shouting match soon, Everyone knew Edward wasn't one to old back when something he didn't like occurred. I walked down the corridor and heard the match begin.

**Do you like it? Please tell me if you do!! Im not sure whether to carry it on or not PLEASE R&R!! I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER IF YOU DO!!**

** Levi**


	2. chapter 2: an outraged edward

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing**

Edwards P.O.V (due to someone saying they want to hear what Edward says)

Oh my god I couldn't believe this is happening, I'm supposed to be cool I'm not supposed to be studying in my spare time, people have parties and I'm expected to be there. No excuses. But NO, stupid Johnson his insane and expects me to have good grades or be thrown off the team. Like hell he would throw me off anyway, this school would be screwed if I weren't there to up or chances.

I was brought out of my thoughts when Bella the stupid loner emo who is supposed to tutor me stood up and walked out of the room, now was my chance to argue.

"Now Edward, you probably don't like the idea of being tutored but –" I cut him if before he could finish.

"DAMN RIGHT I DON'T LIKE THE IDEA OF BEING TUTORED!" I screamed in his face. He had to shout back to talk to me I was that annoyed.

"ITS YOUR OWN FAULT!" he said in my face "IF YOU SPENT JUST AS MUCH TIME AT HOME STUYING AS YOU DO TO YOUR PARTIES IM SURE YOU WOULDN'T HAVE THIS CHOICE!!" he screamed back at me.

That's when I thought, I would have to calm down to get my way in this so I took and deep breath and slammed myself back in my chair, he sat back down himself.

He looked at me his expression annoyed.

"Now Edward this is for your own good and I'm sure Bella-" he started again but I had to cut him off this time

"No way" I said matter of factly. Mr Johnson looked shocked.

"What?" he questioned me narrowing his eyes.

"There id no way I'm working with that freak, I heard she sacrificed a duck to the gods on Halloween last year" he looked at me shocked, but I knew I was right, I had to be right I was cool, cool people are always right. He coughed to hide his embarrassment before carrying on.

"Edward I'm sure that's not true, if it was we would have heard abut it and she would have been removed from school you will be tutored by this girl and you will learn to get you grades up, if you need to discuss this matter further then book and appointment with Mrs cope now good day" he stood up and motioned towards the door,

just like he had done to Bella. I got up and stormed through the door. What am I going to do? I cant work with that freak I will end up in some form of freaky deaky potion by the end of the week and I defiantly cant be seen with the freak my rep will drop immediately, I stormed over to my Volvo and slammed the door trying to calm down , when I did I started the car and left for home.

**I know its short and not very good but I find it kind of hard to write in Edwards P.O.V but to be fair I might do it again sometime.**

**DUDES PLEASE R&R!! I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER IF YOU DO**

** Levi xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	3. Chapter 3: a thought, or two, or three

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing – unfortunately**

As I lay on my bed after shooting up on heroin, I thought about the rest of my school days and how torturous they would be. I had been going to school with Edward since nursery and he had hated me since then, because my mom was different and a bit of a Goth his mum told him to never speak to me but he did he shouted insults at me ho the hell he knew them when he was only 4 I don't know but he hit me too. He was the first bully I had ever encountered but he was most defiantly not the last. It was him and his stupid friends that resulted in me doing heroin hoping that if I got high I would be able to forget them but soon I was addicted and it eventually got me more depressed than I already was, I ended up self harming my arms were now covered in holes and cuts and scars this is why I wore a hoodie all of the time- to cover myself up. But sometimes I class I couldn't hide the pain I felt and I cried, everyone would see me and would laugh even more.

This is why I am dreading tutoring that bastard Edward he would come round my house see my room, where I live and spin it around making some form of gossip to tell his friends. That's what always happens. That's why I have no friends, no one to talk to, about my problems no one to help me get through it all, on one to feel what I feel. And there probably never will.

But you get used to the loneliness and the sadness, after a while you sort of become numb to certain things- like love, I have never felt true love before not even properly off of my parents. My mum and dad where constantly working so I couldn't talk to them about how I felt. Not that I would want to but it would be nice to be able to think I could. This is my life forever and always.

But now it will be turned upside down by the one guy I hate because I have been chosen to teach him the arts of history, math and English. God this is going to be horrible.

**I hope you like it! It's a very short chapter but I ran out of things to say, as lshe had no one to talk to I this part I hope to update soon but will only update if I get reviews and stuff and if you could give me a few ideas that would be good too thanks **

**PLEASE R&R I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER IF U DO!! **

** Levi  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	4. Chapter 4: an argument between peers

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.

As I got out of my truck, I was met withs glares and whispering like any other school morning but this time as I walked to the door for English I was approached, but none other than Edward himself, he obviously wasn't going to be nice though but it was time for class so this bullying session couldn't last too long. Thank God.

"Oi Swan" he shouted at me trying to get me to stop, but I wasn't stupid enough to do that.

"Oi" he shouted again. This time I heard him running up behind me. Oh god no, I was either going to get a slap, a kick or an insult that's what always happens.

As he ran he slowed to be able to walk in step with me. This was surprising.

"Oi Swan, I was calling you. When I call you your supposed to stop." He said. How rude! I hated that he thought he was better than everyone else, really he was just a stupid little boy but I wasn't a stupid little girl at least I had matured a little. I wasn't going to take what he just said I had to say something even if it was really fickle.

"Oh really?" I asked sarcastically. He thought I was asking a real question, and that made me giggle.

"Yes Swan you should." He said sounding proud of himself.

"Oh and which rulebook is this in, because if it is any then I would be surprised" I threw him with that one, for a few seconds he didn't know what to say so he dropped it.

"Anyway swan. Have you done all of my history homework or what?" he spat. I was shocked. He expected me to do all of his homework?

"No". I answered sharply. He looked at me angrily.

"Why the hell not? I have history today and if I get detention you will be screwed" he was starting to raise his voice now.

"Because Edward" I started to list of things why-

"a) I didn't get anything to actually do

b) I have my own work to do

And c) Mr Johnson said I was to tutor you and help you hammer things into you thick skull not to do your work for you" I listed these things o my fingers and he waited for me to finish.

"err no" he said

"No Mr Johnson told me you were gonna do all of my work so I could party" he added looking happy.

"No he didn't, he said I was to tutor you and Edward I'm not a pushover like all of your other 'friends' and so I wont be doing your work for you, you will sit down and do it yourself if you need bits of help yeah I will help you but there is o chance of me doing all of your work for you" I spat this at him and he was again speechless. I took this chance to walk faster up to my classroom door and as I put my hand on the handle I shouted one more thing at him.

"Oh and Edward" I said turning towards him. "my names Bella, not Swan" I gave him and evil smile and walked into class. Which I realised had already started. _Shit_. I hated it when I was late.

"Well Miss Swan" said Mr Banner eyeing my black apparel in disgust as usual. "Nice to finally see you"

"S-sorry Mr banner, I-I got held back" I stuttered, I always stutter when I'm late its quite strange. Mr Banner raised his eyebrows.

"Oh Yes? By Edward Cullen?" he asked. I blushed hard. He must have heard my last comment to him. But the teacher saw how embarrassed I was getting and dropped it.

"Take a seat" was all he said. I turned and walked to my seat tripping over my feet several times and eventually falling into y seat as I sat down I heard giggles from the girls. So I shot them an evil glare and they silenced immediately. As Mr Banner started up the lecture from where he left it ( it was about a Christmas carol- quite boring) I spend the rest of the lesson trying to cool down my cheeks and get the blush away.

Hope you liked it!! I'm running out of ideas of where to take this and so if you could help me out that would be great. I think this is quite short again but at least I tried : ) but anyway. I wont continue this story unless I get reviews or ideas lol (what? I like reviews) anyway-

PLEASE R&R!! I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER IF YOU DO!!

Levi

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	5. Chapter 5: the first tutoring session

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing

DISCLAIMER:- I own nothing.

It had been three days since my argument with Edward Cullen. Maybe they had seen the resentment I had aginst Edward and decided to drop it? Or maybe Edward had paid them enough so I didn't hae to do it? I don't know all I knew at the moment was that as soon as I ended up tutoring him it would be like hell.

I sat in my biology class doodling on my note book when the tanoy kicked in… again. I said-

"Isabella Swan can you please report to the library.

Isabella Swan to the library".

I sighed but blushed immediately. I knew what this was for. So as I gathered my things and stumbled not very elegantly out of the door with 25 pairs of eyes watching my every move I thought about what was going to happen to me when I entered the library.

I sat down on one of the worn cushioned library chairs and got out my history textbook. Edward, who was in the chair next to me with his leg over the arm glared at me evilly watching my every move. I took out the piece fo paper that held his grades and told me where he was in each class and I was quite shocked, It read-

English- E

Edward hardly turns up on time and when he does his homework is never complete, he needs to finish his dickens and Brontë coursework n order to pass and must read a Christmas carol and write a book report on it.

History- F

Edward hates this coarse and does everything in his power to not learn, he rarely shows up for class and when he does he is late making up some form of excuse bout sports when he does so, he needs to finish his Spanish armada coursework and all of the coursework on medicine thought the ages. He needs to write three reports for the Middle Ages coursework he burned also.

Math- D

Edward shows up for this class but as it seems only to socialise with friends, he does however complete some of his work and his there fore not quite failed. He does however need help in algebra.

I was shocked as to how bad his grades had gotten. Ugh this could take quite a few hours of tutoring and it would be torture.

I sighed when I looked up and saw Edward on his mobile. But I knew I would have to try and do this.

"Edward. Please put your mobile away" I asked a nicely as possible. He ignored e completely and carried on what he was doing. I asked him again a few times but eventually gave up and started talking knowing that he wouldn't listen but to be able to say I had done my job even if it hadn't worked.

But after about 5 minutes he annoyed me even more by phoning his friend and talking to him. I sat a listened waiting to see how long I could last before I hit him.

"All right mate?" he asked down the phone.

"Na I cant I gotta do this stupid tutoring crap haven't I?" he said. I heard mumbling from the other end of the phone. I didn't know what they said but I got the gist of it from Edwards answer.

"Yeah I'm stuck in here with that emo witch freak" he laughed I heard his friend laugh as well.

"Yeah if I'm not in school tomorrow we know who to blame" he eyed me as he said this. That was it. I wasn't taking anymore. I lunged across the tabled and grabbed the phone from him. The caller ID read Tommy. I put the phone to my ear and started to speak.

"Hello Tommy this is Bella".

"Whoa, get lost you freaky emo witch" he said,. That hurt.

"Look Tommy I'm sorry but Edward cant talk anymore because he's supposed to be being tutored and I cant do that if he's talking to you now can I?"

"Whatever put him back on"

"No Tommy, I'm afraid I cant do that. Now I'm going to have to go. Good-bye" I hung up the phone, put it in my bag and turned back to Edward. His expression was shocked.

"Give me my phone back" he said holding out his hand for me to put his phone there.

"No" I said flatly

"WHAT!?" he shouted.

"No" I said as calm as I was before.

"Give me my phone back bitch! I don't want you finding out my number and texting me in the middle of the night" he was still shouting and all of the heads I the library turned in our direction.

"Like hell I would want to do that" I said. He sat down having noticed the turned heads and growled at me.

"Just give it me back" he was starting to beg now. Quite a funny sight to see- Mr popular begging to the loner emo. But I wasn't going t give in.

"No Edward, I will give you it back when our tutoring session is finished" I said in a very harsh and final tone. He knew he wouldn't get past me so he growled aain and lent back In his chair.

For the rest of the session he said flicking bits of paper at me and around the room, not taking in a word I had said.

When the bell went Edward jumped up out of his seat and demanded his phone back. Seeing as I had said I would give it back and I wasn't the lying kind I handed it back without a fuss. Just as we were about to leave however, the principal came in.

"Hello Edward. Hello Isabella" he said happily.

"Bella" I corrected him immediately. I hated it when people called me Isabella. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward smirk.

"Ah yes" said Mr Johnson. "I suppose your first session was productive as expected" he said cheerfully. He had obviously not seen the looks on our faces.

"Very" said Edward walking past him and out of the door. I just wanted to get out of that room so I agreed to. I got to the door when he called me back.

"Bella. Same time here tomorrow okay?" he asked.

"Yes sir" I said. Internally kicking myself. Why didn't I just tell him that it went crap. Maybe he would change the tutor. But I was too shy around teachers to do anything like that. So I smiled, nodded and walked out of the room. As I walked down the corridor I bumped into Edward and his gang. I tried to walk pass with out being seen but had no such luck.

"Oi Swan" he called. I turned around and looked at him. He started at me.

"It seems we will be doing that a lot for the next few weeks so if you want to live never pull a stunt like you did" I knew what he was talking about and I just smiled at him tuned my back and continued walking slightly happy at how annoyed he had gotten with it.

There we go!! Its slightly longer than the others I think but I always have trouble with writing long chapters. Lol.

Any ways- PLEASE R&R!! I WILL LOVWE YOU FOREVER IF YOU DO!!

Levi xxxx.


	6. Chapter 6: a confused bella

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.

E.P.O.V

I had been going to tutoring for about 3 weeks now… and it was torture I had to spend an hour every day in a room with that emo freak and I couldn't do anything to stop it, I tried everything to stop it. I even tried not showing up for school but thy sent her to my house. That was even worse, having her sit on my furniture, at my house.

I thought it was going to be torture forever, that was until my friends gave me something to do in that horrid hour. I was walking down the corridor when I saw Tommy

"Dude!" I said giving him a hi-five and stopping near him.

"'Sup dude?" he asked me.

"Ah nothing much, still got to do that crappy tutoring though" he raised his eyebrows to that.

"you know what? That has given me a brilliant idea" he smiled evilly. I was confused.

"How's about a little bet?" he asked. I was nervous at betting with him. I always lost to Tommy. But I wasn't chicken and I couldn't back out.

"yeah okay. What I gotta do?" he leaned in and whispered in my ear so know one could hear what he was saying.

He wanted me to get to know Bella more, try and learn some of her secrets. That would be hard. Everyone knows she doesn't talk about he life or anything like that, I would have to work into I, wear her down so she could speak more freely… how long that would take though, I don't know.

B.P.O.V

I sat at the desk I the library waiting for Edward so I could start my tutoring session. I was glad in a way. At least he had started co-operating. I think he realised the quicker he did co-operate the quicker he would be able to stop coming.

As I turned to the right page in the text book, Edward walked in.

"Hello Bella" he said. I jumped a little startled.

Yes he had started to co-operate but this is the first time he had spoken to me nicely under free will. I knew I had to respond; it was rude to ignore people.

"H-hello Edward" I stuttered a little still surprised. He smirked a little at that.

"How are you today?" he asked, as nicely as ever.

Okay now I was confused. One day he was resenting me so much, disgusted that he had to be in the same room for extended periods. Then the next he's talking to me like we have been friends for months.

"What do you want Edward?" I snapped. He looked at me, shocked.

"I don't want a thing Bella. I am merely wondering how you are and how your day has been and you throw it back I my face" he said.

He looked solemn. But Edward was a good actor and I wasn't falling for it straight away.

"Of coarse you want something." I said matter of factly. "you don't just hate a person one day and then like them the next. Life isn't like that" I added.

He looked like I had hurt him in some way. And that made me feel a little bad.

"Jeez Bella, I only wanted to know how you were" he sighed and opened his book. I don't know what it was but something made me want to answer him. I sighed and answered him.

"You seriously want to know how I am Edward?" I asked looking over to him.

"Yes, that's why I asked" he said looking up form what he was writing.

"Well, Edward, I'm terrible just like always" I said telling the truth.

I had no idea why I would tell the truth to a boy that I didn't like but something compelled me too. I looked into his eyes and he smiled.

"Thank you for finally telling me" he said looking back down to his work.

I was confused again. Usually when a person tells another person that they feel terrible they usually asked why but Edward didn't.

"Aren't you going to ask why I feel terrible?" I questioned.

"No" he said simply.

"Why not?" I asked still confused.

"Because of how reluctant you were to answer me. And the look on your face when you did answer me. You just looked like you really didn't want to talk about it" he said while writing.

"Oh" was all I could get out.

"Unless you do want to talk about it?" he asked looking up again.

"NO!" I snapped quickly. Then I blushed; I could feel my cheeks getting warmer.

"Fair enough" he said dropping it completely.

I just sat their in shock.

Okay I finally finished this chapter!!. I know its really short but I figured it was a good place to stop. Oh and sorry for my slow update, I was just busy. I do have a social life you know!! Lol anyways Thanks to all of my reviews! (Even if they were bad reviews some of them! Lol) Anyways I will only update if I get more reviews… What? I like reviews! Anyways- Thanks again and I hope to update soon.

PLEASE R&R!! I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER IF YOU DO!!

LOVEAGE!!

XoxoxooxoxoxX

** Levi x**


	7. Chapter 7: Authors note

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing

Levi x

A.N- sorry its been taking so long to update I've had mega writers block for this story and I have been very busy with GCSE coursework… grrr. But I should be writing some more soon (hopefully) if my writer's block goes away

But to counter it I have been writing another story haven't decided on a title yet though. Loves you all- Levi XxoxoxX


End file.
